The Void Of Darkness (Fairly Odd Super Paper Mario)
by Fairly Odd M.L
Summary: (Same first chapter from the Fairly Odd Super Paper Mario and a new chapter combined into one chapter with a new title, fixed mistakes and changes some of rhe words, plus its longer) The Anti Fairies are helping team Bleck stop the heros of the light Prognosticus.
1. Team Blecks New Minion

Fairly Odd Super Paper Mario

Chapter 1

"Mimimimimimimi!" Oh O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something!" Gloated Mimi as she turned into Count Bleck.

"I guess It's kinda hard being on time, though, when you got mussels instead of brains!" She scoffed.

O'Chunks was big muscular Irish man with a orange-red beard and a ginormous frame. He was truly a warrior! The only thing he lacked was brains.

"'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry!" Said O'Chunks "It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh, almost as dapper as Count Bleck!" A cloaked man said. He was there leader Count Bleck, and he was set to destroy all worlds with the Dark Prognosticus.

Mimi shaped shifted into Peach. "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing

but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count is my idea of a perfect world."

"And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards!" Joked the Purple jester Dimentio.

Mimi Shifted into Bowser, "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Umm... Never mind." She said

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... " said the man in the cloak. "Well, different strokes for different minions. After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen we must follow the

instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox..." Count Blecks most loyal minion Nastasia spoke. "Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activitylately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy..."

"A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..." Count Bleck looked around at his army and focused on O'Chunks.

"Count Bleck! Screamed the bearded man. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!

Count Bleck sent O'Chunks good luck. "Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

Yeh can count on me, Count! Bellowed O'Chunks. I will rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! "Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'! He calls as he leaves.

Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well.said the purple jester.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... So, hero... You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near... BLEH HEH HEH HEH!

BLECK!"

"Oh honey please can you try and acted a little smarter when we try to take over fairly world this time?" A small blue figure spoke.

"I never mess up your plans sweetie pie, golly you need to stop blaming me for everything!" Another blue figure spoke she had swirly blue hair. The same blue as her body.

They where Anti Fairies, and where the complete and total opposite of there fairy counterparts. They would try to take over fairy world but would always be stopped be Timmy and his fairy god parents Cosmo and Wanda. Anti Cosmo looked just like Cosmo but he was blue. Very blue! He had on a monocle unlike his fairy counterpart. Anti Cosmo was way smarter, some even called him an evil genius! Anti Wanda was his wife who was unmistakably stupid. Her fairy counterpart was very intelligent, so her being kind of a idiot was natural. She was quite southern and had buck teeth, but still had that unmistakable swirling hair. They where fighting about who always ruins there plans. It was always Anti Wanda. Anti Cosmo was a evil genius and his plans would most likely work if Anti Wanda was out of the picture. As they were fighting Anti Cosmo was poofed in front of the Anti Fairy Council.

"Honey! We're did ya go? Oh well!" Anti Wanda picked up a sandwich and begun eating it with her feet.

"Oh come on! Anti Cosmo snarled, "I was about to win a argument with Anti Wanda!"

"There is a member of the Tribe of darkness trying to end all worlds using the Dark Prognosticus!" One of the council members said.

"Dark Prognosticus?" Anti Cosmo looked confused.

"It is a book that holds the secrets of the future, and can give you a look at your future, and Count Bleck followed the book and summoned the Chaos heart, and started to form a void to consume all worlds, then create a new perfect world!"

Anti Cosmo was confused "So?"

"Well if we join forces with Count Bleck, we can destroy fairly world, and rule a new perfect world with the count!"

"And your going to join forces with Bleck and become his minion!"

"What! No I can't be a minion! I'm a leader, not a follower!" Anti Cosmo Protested

"Your going and that's final Anti Cosmo!"

POOF!

All of a sudden Anti Cosmo had been sent too Castle Bleck! It was really creepy even for a Anti Fairy. It was all black ant the windows that it did have showed the void. A purple hole ready to devour the hole world! He saw a door he went with his instincts and went in the door. He was in a room with a lot of stands, possibly for his minions? On the tallest one stood a cloaked figure and his assent standing next to him. He floated closer to them with a confident smile. He was Anti Cosmo leader of the Anti Fairies. He had no reason to be scared right?

"Cosmo look out!" Timmy yelled.

"What why?" Said Cosmo

Just then a mountain lion roared and pounced right into the green haired fairy's fish bowl. It broke and shattered to the ground.

"Oh no!" Timmy and Cosmo exclaimed at the same time "When Wanda gets back she will kill us!"

"I wish the bowl was fix..."

Just then Wanda magically appeared in Timmy's room.

She looked over where the fish bowl should have been and saw a broken mini castle. There was also shards of glass everywhere.

"What happened!" She demanded

Wanda was a pink haired small fairy with swirled pink hair. She was in love with the not so intelligent sweet natured fairy Cosmo. She always knew he did not do the right things, but he always means well. Together they have a fairy god child named Timmy. They can grant his every wish, and are there to make his life a lot happier. His forgetful parents and evil baby sitter are always giving him a hard time.

"What is it sweet cakes?" Asked Cosmo

"What happened to our fish bowl Timmy!" Wanda asked him now knowing he is more truthful.

"Well uh... you see um..." Timmy Stuttered "I wished for a mountain lion because there my favorite animal and I thought it would be cool to have one. Well... it sort of hit your fish bowl.

"You..." Wanda calmed herself and waved her wand. The fish bowl was back together.

"It's ok sport. It was not your fault, but you need to stop making wishes that are dangerous. I mean come on a mountain lion!"

"It almost ate me too!" Said Cosmo

"Ok fine fine." Timmy said

Wanda poofed the lion away.

Cosmo gave a sigh of relief "Thank you for forgiving us sweetie."

"Oh I'm not done with you yet!" Wanda said, "It's your job to keep Timmy from making stupid wishes!"

They turned into goldfish and chased one another around the fish bowl.

"Get back here you dimwit!"

Timmy laughed. He loved these fairy's more than anything in the whole world. It was not wish granting he loved about Cosmo and Wanda, it was having a friend that would always be there for him no matter what.

Anti Cosmo began to shake as he approached the Count. He coughed and stretched out. He held his chin high as he began to speak.

"Hello! Count Bleck!"

Count Bleck looked down at the blue Anti Fairy.

"Who dares enter the Castle of Count Bleck! You can't be the hero of the prophecy! Not yet!" The Count spoke in a angry tone.

"I'm Anti Cosmo, leader of the Anti Fairy's!" Anti Cosmo spoke loudly to make sure he was herd. "Us Anti fairy's approve of your plan to follow the dark Prognosticus and destroy all worlds, including fairy world! We have agreed to help you with our magic in return if we help you run the new perfect world!

"Very well Anti Cosmo, but we already have a source of magic. His name is Dimentio. He is a magical jester." Answered Count Bleck.

"Really, Count. Have you not heard that jesters ultimately never stay loyal to anyone? The always use people.

"Dimentio has swore his life to the loyalty of me. If he decides to abandon me, he will be destroyed with all of the other worlds. Come Anti Cosmo, and let me show you what's going to go down..."


	2. The Unexpected Visit Of Jorgen

Chapter 2

"Oh come on!" That was Timmy the ten year old fairy godchild of Cosmo and Wanda

"Bye Timmy bye Vicky!" Called Timmy's parents as they left to go who knows where.

"Oh Twerp! I got a surprise for you!" Vicky said in a very evil tone.

"Oh god ah god!" Screamed Timmy as he ran up to his room. He heard Vicky calling his name. He ran into his room and slammed the door.

"Cosmo Wanda! Vicky is here! Vicky is here!"

Wanda and Cosmo where still in there fish forms. They both poofed into fairy form, and Wanda looked very sympathetic for Timmy.

"I'm so sorry sport, I know she is hard to deal with sometimes..." Wanda was cut off when Vicky nocked on the door.

"Oh Twerp!" Vicky called as she cut the door down with a chain saw.

Cosmo and Wanda quickly poofed back into there fish bowl.

Wanda cared so much for Timmy that she could not take it any longer. She knew she couldn't use magic at the risk of being discovered. She thought quickly and poofed under Timmy's bed, poofed into a German Shepherd Dog. Wanda jumped out from under the bed. She stood beside Timmy growing and barking. She looked at Cosmo still floating in the fish bowl and gave him a stern look. He looked confused for a moment and then it clicked. He poofed under the bed and jumped out just like Wanda did.

"Aww looks like Twerp has got two little puppies Vicky said but there pink and green. They also got little crowns floating above their heads. Hmm, must be a rare breed."

"They are my guard dogs Cosmo and Wanda and they will protect me no matter what!" Timmy said mockingly.

"We will see where there true loyalty lyes then!" Vicky mocked. She pulled a juicy steak out of her pocket and threw it down the hall. Cosmos eyes lit up and he ran after the stake barking and howling. Wanda looked at Vicky her eyes where filled with rage. She would never let her god son get hurt, know matter what. She jumped on Vicky biting her and scratching her. Vicky screamed and pulled her self away. She stood up she had a horrible gash on her foot. It was so deep Vicky needed to go to the ER! Blood was pouring out of the gash.

"You... Twerp!" Vicky squeaked. "I have to go to the hospital, because of your mutt! You will pay for this!" She limped her way outside of the Turner house.

Cosmo walked back into the room holding the steak in his mouth. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only the best Fairy God mother in the world saving me from another day of torcher with Vicky!" Timmy rapped his arms around his Godmother. She was still in dog form. I love you so much Wanda and you to Cosmo. He burred his face in Wanda's pink neck fur, and fell asleep laying on her side. Just as everyone was relaxed Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe poofed into Timmy's room. He poofed all of them to his house in fairy world. Timmy was still sleeping.

"What is the meaning of this!" Wanda exclaimed. Just then Timmy woke up.

"Ugh What happened... Jorgen! Why did you poof us to your house!?"

"Yea why?" Added Cosmo, "It must be really important!"

"Oh it is! Very important! Well you see... well come look out the window. Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy looked out.

"Goodness! What is that purple thing in the sky?!" Exclaimed Wanda.

"That is the void! A hole in the fabric of time and space that is going to destroy all worlds. It was formed by Count Bleck a former member of The Tribe of darkness using the Dark prognosis. He plans to destroy all worlds and take over a new perfect world in its place!"

"Woh Woh Woh! Hold on a second! Your telling me some guy who can't say the word Black right is trying to destroy all worlds!" Timmy shouted.

"Yes!" Jorgen said, "But there is a hero of the light prognosis on his way to collect the seven pure hearts and stop the void from consuming all worlds. His name is Mario. Mario Jumpman Mario. He and four other hero's are supposed to destroy Count Bleck.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda where all two shocked two speak. Finally Wanda spoke.

"What are we supposed to do?! Why did you bring us here?!"

"Well you see I herd that Bleck has a team of minions and well um well... two of his team members are magical! I also think one is a Anti Fairy. I think It might be Anti Cosmo... Wanda and Cosmo you are the best fairy godparents there ever was and..."

"Oh oh oh, Us really! I never thought me! Me and Wanda would be the best fairy godparents ever!"

"COSMO! PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Screamed Jorgen. "Anyway I'm going to send You guys to Flipside, that's is where the hero is at, to help him using your magic with his quest.

"Sure!" Exclaimed Cosmo.

"No No No!" Wanda demanded. "Only if our fairy godchild can come with us! I'm not leaving him he needs us!" Wanda demand.

"Oh, That Twerp can go if he wants to, but I must warn you Turner, it's very dangerous!" Jorgen said.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes! I want to go everywhere Cosmo and Wanda go. Your not taking them away for that long! Cosmo Wanda your not going on a crazy adventure without me I'm in!" Exclaimed Timmy.

"Alright then! Have a safe adventure!" Said Jorgen.

POOOOF!!!

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda landed in a big pile on the ground. They opened there eyes and saw a mustachioed man with big blue eyes and a Butterfly looking creature standing in front of them.

"Hi!" The man said in a sweet soft tone as soft as his blue eyes.

The Butterfly starred at Cosmo and Wanda. Then finally said "Cosmo! Wanda! I missed you guys!"

"Tippi!?" Cosmo and Wanda said in uniso


End file.
